


Le grand saut

by Cissy1306



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy1306/pseuds/Cissy1306
Summary: Hello les petits loups ! Voici un nouveau petit OS scindé en deux sur mon couple phare du moment. Ça peut être lu comme une préquelle de mon 1er OS ou comme une petite histoire indépendante.Je vous laisse découvrir ! Bonne lecture :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello les petits loups ! Voici un nouveau petit OS scindé en deux sur mon couple phare du moment. Ça peut être lu comme une préquelle de mon 1er OS ou comme une petite histoire indépendante.  
> Je vous laisse découvrir ! Bonne lecture :)

Ce 23 juin 2016 est un jour bien particulier pour les membres de Bangumi. Une page se tourne pour laisser place à l'inconnu. Sentiment aussi grisant qu'effrayant. 

Pour la dernière du Petit Journal, Yann peut compter sur la présence de toute son équipe sans exception. Une partie sera en plateau, l'autre moitié les rejoindra pour la soirée d'anthologie juste après l'émission. Comme à son habitude, l'animateur n'a rien laissé au hasard. L'émotion et les surprises seront à coup sûr au rendez-vous.

Dans sa loge, Hugo finit de se préparer pour la der des der. Bien qu'il soit présent depuis seulement 1 saison dans l'émission, le journaliste s'est très vite senti comme un poisson dans l'eau. Ses années passées à France 2 lui ont permis d'apprendre tous les rouages de son métier. Désormais, il aspire à trouver son propre style en s'aventurant sur d'autres terrains. C'est chose faite auprès de cette équipe jeune, dynamique et irrévérencieuse. L'annonce du départ de Canal+ et du transfuge sur le groupe TF1 l'a scotché, bien qu'il en comprenait les raisons et soutenait à 100% son patron.

Hugo réalise tout ce que Yann et Laurent lui ont apporté en lui attribuant ce job : une exposition médiatique, une liberté de ton, la reconnaissance de ses pairs.  
À tout cela s'ajoute les multiples sollicitations des fans, les fous-rires à s'en décrocher la mâchoire ainsi que la complicité avec ses collègues -en peloton de tête Martin Weill-.

L'histoire aurait été bien trop belle sans une ombre au tableau : Hugo est littéralement tombé raide dingue d'un des membres de l'équipe. Seul hic : cette personne est à mille lieux d'imaginer ses sentiments. Persuadé que cet amour est à sens unique, le reporter a gardé le silence par peur de briser leur amitié. Si il était honnête avec lui-même, le blond admettait que c'est surtout la peur du rejet qui le tiraille.

Depuis tout petit, Hugo a toujours été un garçon beau et séduisant. À l'adolescence, il a rapidement appris à mettre en avant ses atouts. Le jeune homme pouvait se targuer d'avoir la moitié des filles du lycée à ses pieds sans avoir besoin de multiplier les conquêtes. Durant ses années d'études, le charme a continué à opérer et le jeune homme en a profité comme il se devait. 

Son entrée dans le Petit Journal a exacerbé cette tendance. C'était LE beau gosse par excellence : blond, surfeur, sourire ultra-bright, intelligent, drôle. Hugo est parvenu à envoûter tout le monde sur son passage.

Le principal intéressé a toujours pris ces élans avec humour, oscillant entre la flatterie et la gêne. 

Bien qu'il soit l'objet de toutes les convoitises, Hugo n'a de yeux que pour une seule et unique personne : Panayotis Pascot.

Qui aurait pu croire que ce gamin de 17 ans renverserait tout sur son passage?

Arrivé en même temps qu'Hugo dans l'émission, l'entente a été immédiate. Bien vite, une complicité s'est tissée entre les deux hommes. De par leur différence d'âge, Hugo l'a pris sous son aile tel un grand frère. Au fur et à mesure du temps, l'aîné s'est surpris à trouver son collègue séduisant. Dans un premier temps, le journaliste a été dérouté : se pensant hétéro à 100%, il réalisait qu'il s'était fourvoyé. L'effroi pris le dessus : comment pouvait-il s'amouracher d'un ado de la sorte? Hugo a essayé de mettre de la distance entre eux. Il a lamentablement échoué, cédant aux yeux de biche de l'humoriste. 

Il a pourtant essayé de chasser ses pensées les plus impures en enchaînant les rencards et flirts sans importance. Cependant, au moment d'aller plus loin, l'image du youtubeur clignotait de mille feux. Le journaliste avait la sensation de lui être infidèle ! Il savait que c'était absurde mais son cerveau n'arrivait plus à se raisonner.

Quand l'adolescent se retrouvait dans son champ de vision, le journaliste perdait le fil de ses pensées. Cet effet s'accentuait lorsqu'il se trouvait à ses côtés : que ce soit pendant leurs échanges, leurs joutes verbales ou tout simplement en plateau, le reporter ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il s'est retenu de sauter sur son cadet. 

Quelle ironie! Hugo Clément, le séducteur né qui ne se dégonfle jamais en matière de drague, se retrouve toute chose face à un mec ayant à peine 18 ans. Du haut de ses 26 ans, il pensait avoir connu l'amour. En évoluant auprès de Pana, il s'aperçoit que ce n'était que les prémices. Les sentiments qu'il nourrit pour son cadet sont tellement plus profonds, plus viscéraux. Ça lui fait un mal de chien rien que d'en parler !

Pour toutes ces raisons, Hugo veut remédier à tout ça : 1 mois qu'il n'a pas vu son ami, baccalauréat oblige. Cela ne l'a pas empêché de l'encourager à sa manière par le biais de SMS et de tweets bien sentis. 

Cette absence lui a surtout fait réaliser -si tenté que ce soit nécessaire- qu'il était bien plus accro à son acolyte qu'il le croyait. Au-delà du désir physique, Hugo s'est rendu compte qu'il était tombé fou amoureux avec un grand A.

Avec l'arrêt du Petit Journal, tout s'est bousculé dans l'esprit du strasbourgeois. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas annoncé officiellement à son boss, Hugo compte suivre Yann et toute l'équipe pour leurs nouvelles aventures. En revanche, rien n'est sur du côté de Pana. Les résultats du bac, et surtout les propositions qu'il a reçu, feront peut être pencher la balance. Voyant qu'il risquait de s'en aller à tout moment, Hugo s'est senti pris au piège : il fallait qu'il lui avoue toute la vérité ! 

Une minute suffit pour que la porte de sa loge s'ouvre. En tournant la tête vers l'intrus, ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur et pour cause : face à face avec l'homme qui hante ses pensées, Hugo se dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais...


	2. Chapter 2

D'un pas timide, l'humoriste ferme la porte et se dirige face à son ami qui n'en mène pas large. Voulant reprendre la parole pour s'assurer une contenance, son cadet prend les devants. 

-J'ai longtemps hésité avant de me lancer ... 

Panayotis s'arrête un instant. Il se mord la lèvre tout en fixant le sol, signe de sa nervosité plus qu'évidente. Suspendu à ses lèvres, le surfeur le dévisage sans sourciller. 

-J'en peux plus ... J'ai retourné la situation dans tous les sens. Au mieux tu me mets ton poing dans la gueule au pire tu me rayes complètement de ta vie ! 

De nouveau, Pana marque un temps de pause. Il finit par plonger son regard dans celui de son ami. 

-Je t'aime Hugo ! Depuis 10 mois, 1 semaine et 2 jours... Je n'attends aucune réponse de ta part. Je sais très bien que mes sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques. J'avais juste ... besoin de te le dire. 

Sans prévenir, il se met à rire aux éclats. 

-Moi le gamin drôle et boutonneux de 17 ans pense pouvoir séduire Hugo Clément, le journaliste tout droit sorti de GQ ? C'est pathétique ! 

Les éclats de rire font place à des yeux larmoyants. Il reprend la parole avec la gorge serrée. 

-Je ne veux pas que tu ais pitié de moi... Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus m'adresser la parole, que je te dégoûte, que je... 

La fin de sa phrase disparaît contre la bouche d’Hugo qui l’entraîne dans un baiser langoureux. Sa main droite caresse son dos tandis que la gauche plaque son corps contre le sien. Immobile dans un premier temps, Panayotis finit par lui rendre son baiser, réalisant que cette scène n'est pas le fruit de son imagination. Il s'autorise alors à caresser sa chevelure dorée. Dieu qu'il a tant rêvé de cet instant! Jamais il n'aurait crû qu'Hugo puisse être attiré par les hommes, et encore moins par quelqu'un comme lui. Les deux hommes finissent par interrompre leur étreinte. Fronts collés, ils reprennent leurs souffles tant bien que mal. 

-J'arrive pas à y croire Hugo... J'ai l'impression d'être sur une autre planète. 

Aussitôt, le rire du strasbourgeois résonne dans ses oreilles. 

-Et pourtant c'est bien réel ! On en a perdu du temps... 

Les regards s'accrochent pour ne plus se lâcher. Après des mois d'incertitude, de doutes et de non-dits, le couple profite l'un de l'autre. Le journaliste laisse sa paume glisser sur sa joue chaude et rougie, frôlant de son pouce ses lèvres entrouvertes. Panayotis en profite pour suçoter son doigt sans le quitter des yeux. Face à cette vision bougrement érotique, Hugo ferme les yeux pour garder un minimum de self-control. Si il s'écoutait, il lui ferait l'amour à même le sol. Il parvient à se ressaisir, sachant que ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime Pana... 

L’aîné capture une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son ami. La fougue et l’urgence du premier baiser font place à la tendresse et à la découverte de l’autre. La langue taquine du journaliste trace sans relâche le contour de ses lèvres fines. Bien vite, ses dents mordillent la lèvre inférieure de son amant. Leur baiser devient alors beaucoup plus torride. 

Le brun s'accroche à la chemise de son partenaire pour ne pas défaillir. Les mains de son amant se faufilent sous le tissu, caressant cette peau tant convoitée. Lorsque Hugo s'applique à lui dévorer la nuque, son corps se met à trembler. Il se mord la lèvre, tentant en vain de retenir ses soupirs de plaisir. Enhardi par tous ces baisers et caresses, l'adolescent se demande ce que cela sera au moment de l'acte sexuel.

Pour le moment, il est trop occupé à embrasser -ou plutôt devrait-on dire aspirer- la bouche de son collègue. Hypnotisés l’un par l’autre, les tourtereaux sont totalement déconnectés de la réalité. 

Plusieurs coups donnés à la porte les font revenir sur Terre. 

-Hugo ! Le direct démarre dans 5mn grouille-toi ! 

Hugo et Panayotis auraient reconnus cette voix entre mille. Bien qu’ils adorent leur petite Martha, ils la maudissent intérieurement à cet instant. Tous deux se dévisagent, les yeux remplis d’amour et de frustration mêlés.

Leurs nez se frôlent pour un baiser esquimau. Le surfeur ferme les yeux pour savourer l’instant. Tel un drogué, il ne peut plus se passer de l’odeur et de la peau de son jeune amant. Un mélange toxique qui a le don de le rendre fou.

-Martha va faire une syncope en te voyant.

Et pour cause, leur étreinte a laissé des traces : lèvres gonflées et rougies, chemise froissée, cheveux ébouriffés. Heureusement qu’il est installé dans le public pour la dernière ! 

Réunissant tout son courage, l’aîné prend délicatement en joue le visage de son collègue. 

-Attends-moi ici jusqu’à la fin de l’émission d’accord mon ange?

Le cœur de l’humoriste a loupé un battement à l’entente de ce surnom. A court de mots, il se contente d’opiner du chef. Après un dernier baiser et un «je t’aime » murmuré au creux de l’oreille, le journaliste file en plateau. Seul dans la loge, l’adolescent se laisse retomber sur le canapé. Il se met à caresser ses lèvres d’un air rêveur. Si on lui avait dit une heure plus tôt que Hugo Clément allait devenir son petit ami, il aurait rit au nez et à la barbe de l’individu. Force est de constater qu’entre le rêve et la réalité, il n’y a parfois qu’un pas...


End file.
